HeartMelting One Shots :
by heyitsme517
Summary: Okay, so I'm not usually the kind of person to write one-shots, but these are a few stories that I tried to write, that just weren't long enough to be multi-chapters. However, I really liked them, so I figured I would post them. There may be the occasional two-shot, but other than that, these short stories are not linked in any way. Give it a chance! :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N - okay, so this is a little different than what I normally do. I usually write multi-chapter fanfics, but these are going to be some ideas that I have written down. They are things that weren't long enough to develop into stories, but, in my opinion, are too cute to not show at all. So, basically, it's going to be a collection of one-shots, with the occasional two-shots. They probably won't be related in any way, except for the fact that they're Auslly. I won't update this nearly as often as my other stories, however. So read, enjoy, and please review.)**

_**Reality **_

I want to tell you about how I met my best friend, music partner, and wonderful boyfriend, Austin Moon.

_**Flashback**_

"Are you going to Claire's birthday party tonight?" my best friend, Trish, asked. "It's at that new resturaunt, Little Italy."

"I don't know," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not much of a party person, I only go to one a year. Claire and I aren't that close, though. I think she just invited a bunch of people so she gets a bunch of presents."

"I didn't know the names of half the people I invited to my fifteenth birthday," Trish pointed out. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy having them - or their gifts - with me."

I giggled and rolled my eyes again, remembering that night well. I danced to a slow song with my crush, Dallas, and then he got a girlfriend a few days later. Besides that, the night was fun, and Trish really enjoyed herself. Plus, I remember the boy she hired to sing at her party. He was tall, with blonde hair and innocent brown eyes. He had a winning smile, and immediately wooed the crowd - including myself.

_**Flashback within a Flashback**_

"Wow, that was really great," I said to the performer as he packed up his guitar. Something about him made me feel confident while talking, unlike how nervous I get around Dallas. "I'm Ally."

I was helping clean up the party, since Trish is my best friend after all. He looked up from the guitar case and smiled. "I'm Austin," he said, extending his hand which I shook. Is it weird that I didn't want to let go of his hand? "It's nice to meet you. And thanks, I hope to make it big someday."

I nodded and we talked about music for a few moments - an easy topic for me, since I love playing, writing, and singing. Eventually, a woman who I assumed to be his mother walked over to us, apologizing and saying that they had to go. "Well, I hope to see you around, Ally," Austin said, giving me a smile and a wave as they headed out the door.

_**Back to the First Flashback**_

That was about six months ago. I have seen glimpses of the boy around Miami, so I know he lives here, but I have never been in a close enough distance to actually talk to him again. And, boy- did I really want to talk to him again.

"Hello?" I shook my head to see that Trish was staring at me, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Ally. So, are you coming or not?"

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Why not? It could be fun." Trish nodded her head approvingly. We hung out for the rest of the day, and then she picked out a dress for me to wear.

She had already strewn at least ten dresses around the room, finding a reason to reject all of them. Finally, she pulled out a red one, which she bought for me a few months ago. "This one," she said confidently, throwing it towards me. I looked at the dress hesitantly. It was beautiful, but a little out of my comfort zone. "Little Italy is a fancy resturaunt," Trish assured me.

Eventually, I slid the dress on over my lean frame, examining myself in the mirror. This was the first time I actually wore the dress, and I had to admit, I liked the look of it. It was one shoulder, with a ruffle sleeve. Towards the stomach and waist the dress got tight, and then flared out into more ruffles, ending at mid-thigh. It was gorgeous, yet simple.

I paired the dress with some black strappy sandles with a low heel, only making me three inches taller. Trish whistled, obviously approving, while she put on her own dress, bright blue with zebra print. I rolled my eyes at my friend's loud style, and teased my naturally curly hair. Then I put on some light eyeliner and mascara, before we grabbed our presents for Claire and headed out the door.

When we arrived at Little Italy, I looked around. "Thank you for making me wear this," I whispered to Trish, noting that everyone around us was wearing similar clothing. I probably would have showed up too casual. We spotted Claire sitting at a long table with other teenagers. I knew some of them, but not all. "Happy birthday, Claire," I exclaimed, handing her my present and giving her a small hug. Trish did the same, and she thanked us before we sat down. Towards the other end of the table, I spotted Dallas, who was watching me. He noticed me looking and waved, grinning. I gave him a small wave and a nod, as I often did now. I stopped liking him after Trish's party, but didn't want to be flat out rude to him.

"Forget about him," Trish whispered to me. "You can do so much better anyway." I nodded my head, telling her that I have gotten over him. The table was full of excited chatter.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?" a kind voice asked. "May I take your order?" I turned around to see a tall, blonde boy dressed as a waitor smiling down at me. _Austin_.

"Um, sure," I said, smiling. I'm sure he doesn't remember me at all. I ordered a plate of pasta alfredo, and a water. He wrote it down and began to walk away, but Claire stopped him.

"What about me?" she asked, practically drooling over him. I bit my lip to hold in my giggles as she took his hand and grinned at him. "Aren't you going to take my order?"

"Actually," Austin said, slowly pulling his hand away from Claire. "I was only sent over here to take her order. Angela will take everyone else's. Happy birthday, by the way." With that, he headed off to the kitchen.

Claire looked over at me suspiciously. "Why was he only supposed to take your order?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. I felt bad, since this was her birthday party, and she obviously thought Austin was cute. Well, he is.

I started to come up with an excuse, but Trish beat me to it. "Ally is allergic to dairy," Trish explained quickly. "We asked the manager what dishes were dairy free when we came in, and he said he would send over a special waitor, to make sure no dairy gets into her food." Claire looked at me, and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Oh, that makes sense," Claire said, nodding her head and smiling. "But he is really cute." With that, she turned back to a conversation that she was previously in.

"Thanks," I whispered to Trish. "You're a scary good liar." None of what Trish just said was true, but the fact that she could come up with it on the spot and say it with confidence was impressive.

"No problem," she whispered back, giving me a knowing look. "I know you know who that is. It's that guy I hired to sing for my party, Austin. You know, the one you talked to for a while?" I nodded my head. "I wonder if he remembers you."

"I doubt it," I grumbled, sipping at my water. "I'm not exactly memorable. But I definitely remember him - all the time." With that, we all chattered a bit longer until our food came. Somehow, Austin was still acting as my personal waitor, receiving odd looks from other servers. He grinned at me as he set my plate down, but it still wasn't enough to make me think he remembers me.

In fact, it gave me a sinking feeling. He seems flirtatious, like he does this all the time. At Trish's party, even for those few moments, he seemed so genuine and kind, and down to earth. If he doesn't even remember me, and is still sending me those heart-melting smiles, he must do so for a lot of girls.

After dinner, Claire opened all her gifts and thanked everyone, even crying a bit. A little overdramatic, right? Oh, well. She's the birthday girl, I'll let her do what she wants. Then we sang for her, ate cake, and she offered to pay for everyone's meals, since we all came to her party.

I looked down at my check, which I now see has a small note in ink at the bottom. _'Hey (: Can you meet me outside the resturaunt at nine? -A'_. I quickly tore that portion of the receipt off and stuck it in my purse pocket, not wanting Claire to see it. When I handed her my torn bill, she gave me an odd look.

"Must have torn off in the machine," I suggested. She accepted the answer and nodded, collecting everyone's receipts. I checked my phone for the time, 8:55. "Thanks for an awesome time, Claire," I said, giving her a quick hug. "Hope you had a great birthday."

Then I reached for Trish's arm and yanked her towards the door of the resturaunt. "What are you doing?" she hissed, smoothing out her dress. I fished the small piece of the receipt out of my bag and showed it to her. "Woah, he totally remembers you," she exclaimed after reading it.

"Or he is just a player," I mumbled, still not believing that Austin could possibly remember me.

"You should still go talk to him," Trish said, motioning for the door. "Do you want me to wait for you?" I shook my head, saying that I would walk home afterwards. We walked outside together, and I spotted Austin a few feet away. "See ya," she whispered, winking, then leaving.

Austin looked up and a smile immediately graced his face. "Ally," he grinned, walking towards me. _Wait, he remembers me_? "How have you been?"

"Um, fine, Austin," I said uneasily, sitting down at one of the outdoor tables with him. "You remember me?"

"Remember you?" he asked. "I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that night at the party. I sang for - what's her name? Trish? Right, that's it. I remember singing at her party, seeing a pretty brunette. She stood out in the crowd to me. Do you know who she was?" I shook my head, feeling sad that he spotted a girl that he liked. "You."

I snapped my head up in shock. "Me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded. "I can't get you out of my head, to be honest. Sometimes, I see you around, but never close enough to talk to you. You left an impression on me. I'm just shocked you remember me."

"Of course I do," he said, shooting me another winning smile. "You're not exactly forgettable. When you came over and talked to me after the party, I was ecstatic. I felt so comfortable talking to you. Then, when my mother said we had to leave, I told her all about you - well, what I learned in a few minutes anyway. I have seen you around, but I always thought you would find it creepy if I just randomly started shouting your name."

I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue. "Anyway," he said, beginning to ramble. "I have worked here as a waitor for a month or so, and I saw you walk in tonight. I wanted to talk to you while you were at the table, but my boss has a strict 'no personal talk with customers' policy, since it could interrupt their dinner. I wasn't even supposed to be serving your table, but I had to find a way to talk to you. I'm just glad you have given me this chance to talk to you."

I grinned at him. "Wow, that's amazing," I said, touched. This boy that I have been admiring secretly for sixth months has been doing the same to me. "You really have no idea how stuck in my mind you are - and I don't even know your last name."

"Well, how about we change that?" he asked, standing up and offering me a hand. "What do you say about going to get some ice cream? We can talk, tell each other about ourselves, become friends." I nodded, and we walked off to an ice cream shop, hand in hand.

An hour and a half later, both our stomachs hurt, from the amount of ice cream we had, and the amount of laughing we have been doing. We were talking and joking the whole time, and I feel as though we have both shared our life stories. Austin Shor Moon, a boy who I have only truly been talking to for two hours, now knows some of my biggest secrets. And I know his.

We had an instant chemistry, and became best friends quickly. "Let's do this again sometime," Austin grinned, squeezing my hand. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**_Back to Reality_**

Now, two years later, we are still best friends, taking the music world by storm, and dating as well. I love Austin Moon, and have since the day I met him.

**(A/N - what did you guys think? Sorry if the whole 'flashback' thing was annoying, but that's the only way I could think of to write it. Okay, I will probably add a new one-shot to this in a week. I already have some written out, so pick one of the following settings:**

**1.) At a ski lodge**  
**2.) At camp**  
**3.) At a performing arts school**  
**4.) At the pool**

**Leave your vote in a review, or PM me, and the one with the most requests by next week will be the next one I post. And sorry for a long Author's Note. :P )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N - another one-shot headed your way! I know that the performing arts high school one got the most votes, but I realized that to do that really well, it would have to be a multi-chapter. And so, I will write that! As soon as I finish one of my other multi-chapters. So, I went with the second-most voted story idea. Here you go!)**

It was just another day at the community pool. Children were splashing around in the shallow end, parents were scattered around in lounge chairs, reading magazines and taking the occassional glance at their kids.

People of all ages were jumping off of the diving board and going down the slide. In the lap lanes, was the girls' swim team from my high school. I was on the boys' team, but we weren't starting practice for another week or so. I leaned back in my lifeguard chair while scanning the pool. Everything seemed normal, which was actually a bit of a let down.

No, I don't enjoy seeing people nearly drown in the pool, with myself or another lifeguard fishing them out at the last second. However, on slow days, the job can get a bit boring, and I wish that I could just get in the water myself.

For the most part, though, I enjoy my job at the Miami Hill community pool. I get to see kids have fun, people enjoy the water, and the occassional cute girl. Hey, don't judge. I'm a sixteen year-old boy, of course I'm going to be looking at girls. Anyway, I scanned the water again and was about to turn back to my book, but saw someone splashing around in one of the lap lanes. I looked closer to see that their leg was caught on one of the ropes that marked the lanes, and that they were struggling to get free.

I quickly ripped my shirt off and dove into the pool, swimming over to the lane. I eased the rope off of the foot of the thrashing person and pulled them over to the edge of the pool, hoisting them out of the water and onto the ledge.

In front of me sat a beautiful girl, wide-eyed and sputtering. She was wearing a red and yellow swimming suit, along with a swim cap. I recognized the logo as that of my own high school, Miami Hill. "Are you alright?" I asked when she stopped coughing.

She inhaled deeply and nodded her head. "Yeah, thanks," she said. Then she covered her face. "Wow, I'm so embarrassed. I'm on the swim team, and I just had to get rescued from a rope. That's pretty pathetic."

"It's not pathetic," I said, giving her a small smile and lifting myself out of the water. I stood up on the concrete and offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted with a smile. "Everyone has their days." Then I lowered my voice and turned to her. "In fact, just the other day, I slipped on the diving board and fell into the water. I'm a lifeguard for crying out loud! One of my coworkers had to come rescue me, and let's just say, I won't live that down for a while."

She let out a small giggle, and I could tell that she was laughing with me, not at me. Another thought crossed my mind, and that was that I would give anythign to hear this girl's laugh all the time. "Dawson," a short man with a whistle around his neck and clipboard in his hands walked over to us. I recognized him as the swim coach, Mr. Davis. "Take the rest of the day off. You're our best swimmer, and we don't want to push you."

The girl nodded, and Coach Davis began to walk away. But then he noticed me and smiled. "Moon," he exclaimed, giving me a fist bump. "Thanks for helping her out. You trying out for the swim team again this year?"

"Of course, Coach," I said, nodding my head. He nodded his head back in approval. "Good," he said. "We need you to kick ass on the butterfly stroke again this year. And I might even have a special spot for you as captain of the guy's team. Sound good?"

I nodded my head excitedly. "Sounds awesome," I exclaimed, pumping my fist. Then I thought back to the other possibility for captain. "What about Dallas?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the thought of the idiot.

"Matthews isn't even receiving the chance to try out this year after the stunt he pulled by vandalizing my office last year," Coach Davis grunted, obviously mad. "Plus, he had absolutely no passion for the sport, unlike you. See you at try outs, Moon. Keep it up, Dawson."

With that, the coach walked off, leaving the girl and I alone again. "So," I said, looking back to her. She was pulling off her swim cap, and I now recognize her by her big brown orbs and curly brunette hair. "Ms. Ally Dawson, captain of the girls' swim team can't even battle it out with a rope?"

I was teasing, but also trying to make conversation. She was pretty, we obviously have a lot in common, and my shift just ended. She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "Yeah, Moon," she said sarcastically, but giggling. "I now owe Austin, the soon-to-be captain of the guy's swim team something, right? So what do you want?"

"Hey, Davis said it was a _possibility_," I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and told me that I was definitely going to get the spot as captain. I grinned and we started walking towards the locker rooms. "And as repayment for saving your life, you could let me hang out with you."

She smiled. "I'd like that," she said, nodding. "My shift is going to start at Sonic Boom in like, an hour, so you can come with me if you want. And then, maybe later we can go get some food, or see a movie, or something?"

"Sounds good," I said with a wink. "How about we go change and then meet back out here in a few minutes?" She nodded and I sprinted into the men's locker room, changing out of my lifeguard trunks and into a pair of jeans and a dark blue Hollister t-shirt. I ran my hands through my hair, making it look kind of messy, but what I hoped Ally would consider cute.

I'm not sure why I am trying so hard to impress this girl. Actually, I know why - even after only a few moments, I am falling for her quickly. She is beautiful, funny, and sweet. She likes swimming, and she must like music, since she works at a music store in the mall.

I realized that I was getting lost in my thoughts and ran back out to meet Ally, who was pacing in front of the locker rooms, wearing a floral skirt and blouse with a vest. Her hair was down in curls, and she had on a pair of cowboy boots. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, smiling. "You take longer than a girl in the bathroom," she teased.

We walked off towards the parking lot, and I opened the passenger door of my pickup truck, ushering her in. She smiled and I shut the door behind her, hopping into the driver's seat and heading for the Miami Mall. "I was thinking, and I got a little distracted," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, looking over at me.

I bit my lip. "You," I said confidently, shooting her a winning smile. I saw her blush and duck her head a little bit, making me chuckle.

"So, you don't like Dallas Matthews, huh?" she finally asked, as I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. I hopped out and opened her door for her again.

"No," I responded truthfully. "He was my biggest competition for swim, but other than that he is a massive jerk that plays girls and is just a douche to anyone." I suddenly remembered hearing about Ally and Dallas dating last swim season. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" I said, looking over at her wide-eyed.

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't be," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's everything you just said, and worse. I'm not sure why I ever dated him, but I broke up with him after a month. He cheated on me."

I looked over to see that she was a little sad as we walked into Sonic Boom, the music store. "Hey," I said, taking her arm and turning her to face me. I lifted her chin so she would look me in the eyes. "He's an idiot for cheating on someone as beautiful and great as you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, biting her lip and smiling up at me.

I grinned and nodded. "That's what I said, isn't it?" I asked, teasing. But then I looked her in the eyes again. "But I really do think you're beautiful. And from what I can tell by the past hour, you're also kind, caring, and funny."

"Well, you're pretty attractive yourself," she winked. "But I can also already tell that you are sweet, passionate, and hilarious. What else do I not know about you?"

"Well," I said, grabbing a guitar off the wall. I began strumming and singing. In between lines, I spoke. "You also don't know that I can play almost every instrument known to man, and I sing."

"No way," she said, taking a seat at the piano and opening a leather journal. She flipped pages until she found the one she was looking for and began singing while playing the corresponding keys. "Me too. And I write songs, but I have terrible stage fright."

"I wish I knew how to write," I admitted. "I love to perform, but I can only do covers."

She looked up at me and smiled. "We should be partners," she said, motioning for me to take a seat next to her at the piano. I did, sitting close enough to playfully bump her shoulder with mine. "Here, let's write something together."

A few hours later, we had written a song called 'Break Down the Walls'. It was great, and our voices blended together well. "So, want to go catch a movie now?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and stood up, bumping into my chest in the process. I caught her around the waist, pulling her close so she wouldn't fall down. I smiled down at her, and she grinned back, both of us just staring into each others' eyes. "I know this is a little sudden," I whispered huskily. "But I honestly care about a lot, and think that we are going to be around each other quite a bit-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she cut me off, rolling her eyes and grinning. We both leaned in and lock lips, and I felt electricity surge through my body, nothing like what I have felt when kissing other girls. After a few moments, we pulled away. "Wow," Ally breathed.

"Yeah," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers.

"Hey, Austin?" she asked quietly, looking up at me. "I'm really glad that I got my foot caught on the rope, now."

"Me too," I whispered, kissing her quickly once more before intertwining our fingers and gently pulling her towards the movie theater. At that moment, I knew that Ally Dawson was here to stay - as my partner, best friend, and girlfriend.

**(A/N - and that is that! What did you think? Review!**

**Also, the next one-shot will be either**

**a) meeting at a ski lodge**

**or**

**b) meeting at camp**

**The choice is yours! You decide! Have it YOUR way! But only if you let me know in a review or PM! :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N - okay, so this is actually a Dez/Ally one-shot... I don't ship them, I just wanted to try something a bit different. I don't think it turned out very well though, because I couldn't write it realistically. But... you should read it anyways, because it's sweet.(: )**

I sat at the piano in the practice room, aching to write a new song. Lately, I have been having a lot of trouble with writing. It all started when Austin got a new girlfriend, Cassidy. I will admit, that I had a few supressed, more-than-friendly feelings for my little rockstar, and when he started dating this girl, it was hard to be supportive of him. However, that's what best friends do, they support each other throughout their decisions - even if it does break one of the best friend's heart.

Austin is my inspiration for a lot of songs, whether they are for him, or about him. He has been spending a lot of time with Cassidy lately, meaning less time with me, and I feel as though I am losing my creative juices as I slowly lose Austin.

The door to the practice room flies open, startling me. I'm not sure who I was expecting, but I surely wasn't thinking that Dez would be the one to walk through that door. "Ally, have you seen my icing?" he asked frantically, almost dropping the gingerbread house in his hands.

"It's in the fridge," I replied, lacking my usual enthusiasm. Dez, although crazy, is a really sweet guy, and I can't help be in a good mood around him. Right now, however, I was too bummed out to respond with any zeal.

He retrieved the icing from the fridge, sighing happily, and getting to work on his house of sugar. "Here you go, Benjamin," he said, picking up one of his gingerbread men. "Good as new. And don't worry, Carlos, I'll find a wife for you soon."

I smiled softly as my ginger friend mumbled to his cookies. Dez's antics are hard to not find cute, as he is like a six year-old in a sixteen year-old's body. Now that I think about it, Dez is just a generally adorable guy, with his caring nature, and ability to make anybody smile. Sure, he has his flaws, such as being destructive and quite clueless, but he is an overall great person.

"Ally?" a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see that Dez was squinting at me, his head cocked to the side. A small smile was playing across his lips, and when he noticed that he got my attention, he made a funny face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I think I just had a few feelings for Dez appear - even if they are small, they were there. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Dez asked curiously, shaking his red hair out of his eyes. "You seemed kind of sad when I walked in." That's another thing about Dez. Even though he is so completely oblivious to the most obvious things, he picks up on emotions well, no matter how hard the person tries to hide them.

"I guess I am a bit bummed," I said, letting my shoulders slump a bit. I looked over to see if Dez was going to listen, and he was watching me with an expectant face, so I continued. "Austin and I were supposed to go eat lunch together today, but he blew me off for Cassidy again. I guess I'm just sick of being tossed to the side. Plus, it's affecting my music - not that Austin really cares about his music anymore."

I'm really not trying to trash Austin, or make him sound like a bad guy. He is still my best friend, deep down, no matter how distant he is becoming. The only reason I am telling Dez all this is because he is Austin's best guy friend, and is probably going through a similar situation.

Dez nodded his head. "I totally understand," he said, sighing and running his hands through his hair. "Austin has been blowing me off quite a bit since he started dating Cassidy." We shared sympathetic looks, before Dez turned back to me. "Austin is my best friend," he said seriously. "But I think it was a pretty idiotic move of him to pick Cassidy over you."

This side of Dez was so serious, it scared me a bit. But at the same time, I enjoyed this side of him, because it shows that he is far more observant and intelligent than people give him credit for. "What do you mean?" I asked with a curious glance.

For a moment, Dez looked torn, as if he should continue. Finally he took a deep breath. "Austin liked you for a while, Ally," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. I perked up a bit at that news, but then got a bit bummed again when I realized it was past tense. "But he didn't think you felt the same way, no matter how much Trish and I tried to convince him. He said that you probably thought you two were too different, and that you would never see him as anything more than a best friend, so he went for Cassidy."

"That's exactly how I felt about him," I said, sighing. "I never thought he would like me back though." Knowing that I had a chance with Austin that I blew was a bit rough, but I sighed, knowing that I missed my chance. He seems happy with Cassidy, and I don't want to be the jealous type.

"Why wouldn't he?" Dez asked, looking at my eyes. At this point, I noticed how blue his eyes truly are, with the little flecks of green and gold. His eyelashes are long and a bit darker than the rest of his hair, which was swooping over his face. Wait, am I romanticizing Dez? I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look away, but Dez turned my face so I had to meet his gaze again. "Ally, you're beautiful, so much more than you know. You are a truly good person, who always puts others ahead of yourself, and you are so talented. Anybody who doesn't like you would be crazy."

"Thanks, Dez," I said, leaning over and hugging him. It was more of a hug that I used to have with Austin, long-lasting and comfortable. As friends, Dez and I have hugged before, but they were usually short and friendly, not long and intimate. The fuzzy feeling growing in my stomach pulled me from the thoughts, in turn, pulling me from the hug.

He smiled down at me. "Well, since Austin ditched you for lunch, do you want to go grab something to eat with me?" he asked. "I'm starving." I gladly accepted, and we walked to the food court, ordering meals and sitting next to each other at one of the metal tables.

"Wait, so tell me again," I said, bursting out laughing. "What did the monkey do?"

Dez grinned, grateful that somebody wanted to hear his stories. "So I walked into my room," he said, explaining once again his odd encounter with a chimpanzee. "And I see this banana sitting on the floor, so I pick it up to eat it. And when I was peeling it, a monkey came at me, swinging from the vine I used at Trish's quincenera. Let's just say, I haven't eaten a banana since that day."

I clutched my stomach in laughter, as Dez and I have been exchanging funny stories for the past hour. I have to admit, I like talking to Dez. Once you get past his seemingly mental exterior, he is actually a really fun, sensitive, understanding guy. He knows exactly what to say, and is really good at perceiving emotions.

"Okay, now it's your turn to tell a story," he said, taking a bite of his burger. I doubt it has ever taken this long for Dez to eat a burger - he did win the twenty-pound burger competition after all. That must mean he is interested in what I'm saying, if he hasn't been eating that much. Or maybe he just isn't hungry.

"Okay, well one time," I said, struggling to tell the story, because I was already laughing. "Trish and I were camping in her backyard, and I swore that I heard a bear. Trish tried to tell me that it was impossible, because she lives in a fenced in back yard, in a Miami suburb. But as my best friend, she checked anyway, and I heard her screaming. I ran outside to see if she was okay, and it turns out it was her little brother playing a prank on me. The funny part is that he wasn't even in a bear costume. He was in a chicken costume, making bear noises."

Dez doubled over laughing, even though the story probably wasn't that funny. His stories were way funnier. Suddenly, Austin ran up to us. "Ally, I am so sorry that I blew you off earlier, I just had a date with Cassidy, and..." he trailed off, as if just noticing Dez. "Oh, hey buddy."

Dez nodded at him and they did their handshake, before Austin turned back to me to apologize again. "Austin," I said, putting my hands up to stop him. "It's fine, really. Dez came by and took me to lunch instead."

"We've been here for the past hour, laughing it up," Dez added, smiling over at me. I grinned back and nodded my head in agreement, giggling quietly while remembering one of Dez's stories.

"Oh," Austin said. Did he sound disappointed? I shook the feeling and turned back to Austin. "Well, do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure, that's cool," Dez said, after looking to me for confirmation. I agreed, and I was glad that Dez wanted to make sure it was okay with me first. That was really sweet of him.

Austin grinned and sat down, but moments later, Cassidy skipped over to us. "Hey guys," she said chirpily. It was hard not to like Cassidy, since she gives off such positive energy. I wish I could hate her, since I liked Austin, but I just can't. They seem so happy together, too. "Oh, Aus," she said, shaking her head at Austin in mock-disappointment. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt two people on a date? Let Dez and Ally have some time together."

She winked at me before dragging a confused-looking Austin off with her to another table in the food court. Date? I looked over at Dez, who was fiddling with his fingers in his lap. "Dez?" I asked him.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Yeah, Ally?" he asked, glancing at me curiously.

"Is this a date?" I asked, actually kind of hoping that it was. I think I'm falling for Dez pretty quickly, whether I want to or not.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head slowly and cautiously, not sure how he would react. He broke into a wide grin. "Good, because I was hoping it was, too. Sorry I never officially asked you on a date or anything, though. I meant to earlier when I asked if you wanted to come get food with me, but I know you were still a bit hurt about Austin ditching you."

"I'm over that," I said, waving my hand. "And I'm over Austin. I mean, I'll still keep him as a friend, and stuff, but I don't like him any more."

"Is that because you now like you best freckled friend?" Dez asked hopefully, smiling at me nervously.

"Something like that," I winked, nudging him with my elbow and allowing him to sling his arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the Sonic Boom to watch a movie, and I can't help thinking how much I love seeing this new side of Dez. I mean, of course I love his fun-loving, quirky side. But, I also love the sweet, romantic side of him.

And to top it all off, everybody was finally happy. It may still be hard without having Austin being as close as in the past, but he is happy with Cassidy, and now Dez and I are happy.

**(A/N - well, that was it... I'm pretty sure the rest of these are going to be Auslly...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N - hey guys! I wrote most of my next chapter for my story, "Miami Arts", but I didn't complete it yet. I decided not to spend the day holed up in my room writing, and instead spent some time with my dad, as it is Father's Day. (: I would feel bad if I did not post anything, however, so I decided to upload a one-shot I wrote a while ago. Sorry, it's a bit rough, but this was from a few months ago. :P)**

_**December 24 - Christmas Eve**_

"Why am I so short?" I groaned to myself, still stretching. I am currently hanging up decorations, and even on my tip toes, I can not reach the spot on the wall of which I am trying to pin a strand of garland.

"Because you're fun sized," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to see my best friend and partner, Austin Moon, grinning cheekily at me. He took the garland from my hands and pinned it up with ease. "It's cute."

I blushed, and turned away from him so that he wouldn't see. The chuckle that came from him, however, let me know that he saw the tinges of pink in my pale skin. "Thank you for pinning that up, Austin," I said, finally recomposing myself enough to face him again. "I never would have reached that myself."

He nodded his head and pulled me into a hug, which made my head swim. I have been feeling like that a lot around Austin lately. Everyone knows that I stopped liking Dallas a long time ago, but nobody knew why. I told everyone that my feelings just faded, but the truth is - I have developed a humungous crush on my best friend. Right now its five in the afternoon, and we are at Austin's house, decorating for the Christmas Eve party his parents are throwing tonight. It is mostly friends from the neighborhood and his parent's offices coming, but of course they let me come.

"Okay, so the party starts in an hour," Austin said, rubbing his hands together and scanning the room to make sure everything was set up. "The only thing missing is the food, but I think my mom is almost done with that. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we need to get ready," I reminded him, pointing towards our casual clothes. Whenever the Moons throw a party, it is pretty formal.

"Ally, there's an _hour_ until the party," he said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, right, girls take a long time to get ready. You have to make your hair pretty and stuff." He teased me by messing up my hair.

I scowled at him before grabbing my bag and running up to use his bathroom. After locking the door, I slipped on the bright red dress I found in my closet. It has spaghetti-straps and a heart neckline. It is tight at the waist, but flowy everywhere else, and ends a few inches above my knees. I combed through my natural curls, placing a red headband in my hair. It stood out against my chestnut colored locks, and matched my dress perfectly.

I applied some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss, before smiling at my reflection in the mirror. And, there was still twenty minutes left before the party. Austin says girls take a long time, psh! I walked out of the bathroom back into his room, only to see Austin standing in front of his closet. He had a pair of dark black jeans on, but no shirt, as he was trying to pick one.

"Hey, Ally, whi- _woah_," he said, turning towards me. "You, uh, look, um... Wow." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. Why is he nervous? I blushed as well, but more so because he was standing shirtless in front of me. Of course, I have seen Austin shirtless before, since we spent half the summer at the beach. But I know he has been working out a bit lately, and let's just say - it shows.

"Well, I guess I'll wear the red shirt, then," Austin said, grabbing a long-sleeved, red dress shirt and buttoning it quickly. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, and grabbed a black skinny tie. "Now we match," he said, grinning.

I smiled back and fixed his tie for him, before stepping out of his room to head downstairs, to where some party guests were arriving. "Wait, Als," he said, catching me in the hallway. "You look really beautiful." I met his gaze, which was soft, yet determined. He shot me a shy smile. "You know what would really pull that outfit together, though?" I raised an eyebrow, and he pulled a small box from behind his back.

"Austin, what is this?" I asked, taking the box and unwrapping it quickly. Inside, was a thin silver chain, with a large black music note on the end. It was engraved to say _'A&A, Never stop the music.'_ It was so simple, yet so beautiful. "It's amazing, Austin," I said, giving him a hug. I had given him his present earlier today, a new pair of shoes. I customized some Converse, with electric guitars printed all over them, and he seemed to love them. He was actually wearing them right now, despite the formal attire.

He clasped the chain around my neck, making me shiver when his fingers brushed against my skin. "I thought you would like it," he said, smiling down at me. "Now come on, let's go, because I think people are showing up."

I followed him, and we went through the usual routine - smiling at people, making small talk, and occasionally sneaking food upstairs, just to get away for a while. Right now, we were sitting on his bed, devouring finger sandwiches. "Let's go get some more food," Austin said, standing up. He stopped in the doorway, and waited for me to join him. "Um, Als," Austin said, pointing above our heads.

Hanging from Austin's bedroom doorframe, is a piece of mistletoe. "Austin?" I asked, gazing up at him curiously. "Why is their mistletoe hanging in your bedroom?"

"Hey," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a festive guy. And as a festive person, I obey the rules of the mistletoe, which is to kiss whoever you're standing underneath it with." I shot him a questioning glance, but he just shrugged, smiling cheekily. "Rules are rules."

I rolled my eyes and we stood there a few more moments before both leaning foward, and connecting our lips for a few seconds. I pulled away and glanced up at Austin, my mind whirling. "Merry Christmas, Austin," I whispered, my thoughts a bit hazy.

"Merry Christmas, Als," he said, grinning at me.

_**December 31 - New Year's Eve**_

Ah, today is the last day of the year. I must admit that this is easily my favorite year so far, probably because I have met two very important people. The first is Dez, my eccentric, ginger friend who has a sweet side deep down. The other, is my best friend, Austin Moon.

I write songs for Austin, so we have a musical partnership. Throughout that partnership, we have become best friends, and it seems like we could be something more. I, of course, have developed feelings for Austin - how could I not, when he is so amazing? He is cute, sweet, caring, hilarious, and talented. I feel as though he could never like a girl like me, but the increasingly frequent flirty moments that we share tell me otherwise.

In fact, just last week at the Christmas party Austin's parents threw, we kissed each other. Granted, we were standing under the mistletoe, and those are the rules, but it seemed as though Austin really wanted to kiss me, and I definitely felt sparks flying in that short kiss. We haven't talked about it since then, though, and I feel like it was a one time thing.

"Ally," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see Austin watching me from his spot on the couch we are sharing. We are celebrating the new year tonight with our other best friends, Trish and Dez. "Look at them."

I looked up to see that Trish was sprawled out in one corner of the room, her black curls sticking out in every direction. She was fast asleep, and snoring lightly. On the other side of the room, in a beanbag chair, Dez was curled into a ball, sleeping soundly. "Aw," I said, laughing at them. It is almost midnight, and I guess they couldn't stay awake long enough to ring in the new year.

"What time is it?" I asked Austin, feeling a bit sleepy myself. I really wanted to stay up to see the ball drop on television, in Times Square, but I don't know how much longer I can stay up.

"Three minutes until midnight," Austin said after checking his watch. "Should we wake them up?" I shook my head, telling him that we should let them sleep. Trish gets cranky if she is woken up, and Dez needs as much sleep as she can get, being the crazy guy he is.

I snuggled deeper into the couch, leaning on Austin's shoulder a bit. I have been trying to send him secret signals on how I feel about him, because there is no way that I am making the first move. Although I am an independent girl, I am also very traditional.

He grinned over at me laying his head on top of mine. On the television screen, a fireworks show was just ending, and the camera flipped to Times Square, where people were anxiously waiting for the clock to strike midnight. "Okay," an announcer said. "With less than thirty seconds until midnight, grab that special someone for your New Year Kiss."

I glanced towards Austin, only to see that he was watching me as well, making a blush spread across my cheeks rapidly. The ten second count down began, as the ball slowly began descending. "Three," Austin said quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"Two," I said back, still unsure of what was about to happen.

He leaned foward and whispered against my lips, "One." He then connected our lips, making me smile into the kiss. I felt him smile as well, and we both broke apart, happy. "Happy New Year, Als."

_**February 14 - Valentine's Day**_

Oh, yay. It's time for my least favorite day of the year - Valentine's Day. Also known as "Single Awareness Day", the holiday was not ranked highly in my books. I love romance, don't get me wrong. But I hate not actually having any romance - instead, I just read, write, or watch it.

I do not have a boyfriend, although I do have a flirtatious best friend of the opposite gender. Well, the flirting has picked up quite a bit recently, and we have kissed twice. The first time, was Christmas Eve, under the mistletoe. Austin claims that it was because he was a festive guy, and had to follow the mistletoe rules, but I don't understand why there was mistletoe above his door in the first place. We only decorated the downstairs of his house for the party.

The second occasion was on New Year's Eve. Trish and Dez had both fallen asleep already, and at midnight, Austin and I rang in the new year with a kiss, just as the announcer on television said to do. I know that both of us fell asleep shortly afterwards, since it was so late, and we haven't spoken about it since.

And now, I get to watch couples walk around all day, being cute while I have nobody to be that way with. I will see girls clutching stuffed animals, carrying flowers, and eating chocolates that they received from their boyfriends, or even admirers. But no boy will ever do something like that for me.

I sighed and lifted the lid that is sitting on top of the piano keys in my practice room above Sonic Boom. I was shocked to see a single red rose sitting there, with a note attached.

_'Just forget every last care, go and check the bottom stair.'_

I walked downstairs, still clutching the rose, only to see another one, laying on the bottom step. This one had a note attached as well.

_'By the register, you'll find something that will blow your mind.'_

I made my way over to the cash register, where a third rose was sitting. Who was doing this? Do I have a secret admirer? I sensed a pattern, that there will be a line of roses, each with a note attached, leaving a clue as to where the next one will be. The rest of the notes went like this:

_'To find the fourth rose, go to where the flowers grow.'_

_'Children large and small go to this place in the mall.'_

_'You must want to know who I am, but first, go talk to Mrs. Pam.'_

_'If you check under a tree, a rose is what you shall see.'_

All of those notes were sweet and poetic, leading me to the next place. The note on the eleventh rose said, _'Come to see you favorite bird, and hear me speak important words._' My favorite bird is Pickles the goose, who lives at the mall pond. According to the note, the mystery person leaving these roses will be there, with something important to tell me. I clutched the eleven roses and raced to the pond, anxious to meet whoever this was. What if they are a stalker? What if this is all some cruel joke?

I sat down on the bench at the pond, searching the area around it. I didn't see anybody, so I was beginning to think that this was a horrible joke after all. As I stood up to leave, I heard a voice behind me. "I see you found all the roses," they said.

I turned around to see Austin standing there, a nervous smile playing across his lips. "Austin?" I asked him. "Did you do all of this?" He nodded his head, and I patted the seat next to me, wanting him to explain.

He sat down and began to run his hands through his hair nervously. "Okay, Als," he said, his voice cracking with nerves. "I really _really_ like you - as more than a friend. I have for a while now, and I keep trying to show you without telling you. First, I tried with the necklace and the kiss under the mistletoe, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it afterwards. Then, I tried again on New Year's Eve, but after the kiss, we were both so tired, and I just didn't know how to tell you-"

I cut him off by leaning foward and kissing him on the lips. He looked at me curiously, and I smirked. "And you say _I_ talk a lot," I teased. "I really like you too. No, actually, I love you." I never broke eye contact, making sure he knew I was serious.

"That's a relief," he said, taking a deep breath. "Because I love you too." We both sat there, grinning at each other. "Actually," he said, pulling a twelth rose from behind his back. He handed me the rose, and I immediately noticed that this one was different. It was made of plastic, and stood out from the others, which were already beginning to wilt from lack of water. I glanced down at the note, and Austin recited it as I read it out loud. "I'll love you until the last rose dies," he said, taking my hand in his. "And I'm no botanist, but I'm pretty sure plastic flowers don't die."

"You're right," I said, leaning foward and kissing him again. "They don't." We kissed for a few more moments, before I pulled away, trying to catch up with what is happening.

My best friend, Austin Moon, just admitted his love to me, and told me that he would love me forever. Even though we are sixteen, I know that he is being serious. Even if we are not always together, which I hope we will be, he will always love me, and I will always love him.

"Als," Austin asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "I can't believe it took me three holidays to say this, but I'm glad I chose this one. Will you be mine?"

"Absolutely," I said, leaning over and kissing him once more. "And I might even start liking Valentine's Day," I mused happily, intertwining my fingers with Austin's.

**(A/N - well, that's it! It was a bit all over the place, but I thought the idea was pretty cute. (: what did you think?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N - here's another one-shot, because I got really bored of not going on fanfiction for a day... So I wrote all day! The majority of it is Austin recounting things from the past, but I think it's pretty adorable. (: and fluffy, so read it!) **

"Austin, can you do me a huge favor?" Ally asked me, giving me a sweet smile. Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. Her entire face was glowing, as it often is.

"Uh, sure," I said, shaking my head and snapping back to attention. "Anything for you, Als." And that's true. I will easily do anything for Allyson Marie Dawson - my best friend, my songwriter, and the girl that I am in love with.

I know what you're thinking - Austin Moon in love? But he's a flirty player. Well, that was the old me. Yes, I'm still flirty, but something changed me. That something is called Ally. Allyson, Ally, Als, Ally-Gator, no matter how you say it, she has left an impact on my life.

* * *

_When I first met Ally at the beginning of last summer, I instantly had a huge crush on her. Dez was recording me playing the drums with a pair of corn dogs, when the owner's daughter came over. I immediately stopped playing, hoping to woo her with my charm. I did the usual - gloated about my musical abilities, flipped my hair, winked, and shot her a huge grin._

_But it was easy to see that Ally Dawson is not like other girls - she's real. She didn't fall for my flirting, nor did she let me off easy. In fact, she kicked me out of the store, and we argued quite a bit, due to the fact that I accidentally stole her song. Yes, I accidentally stole her song. I heard her playing it, and the lyrics got stuck in my head. I didn't remember where I heard them, so I thought I made them up on my own, and Dez and I made a music video, leading to me becoming an overnight internet sensation._

_Let's just say, Ally wasn't too happy about that. She came to my house, and yelled at me. I don't blame her, because I know how hard it is to write a song. That's actually how my partnership with Ally began in the first place. She writes, I rock, and along with Dez, the filmographer, and Trish, the manager, we make the perfect team._

_I tried to apologize, but Ally just wouldn't budge. She is strong headed and stubborn, which I actually admire about her. Me likey. Anyway, she finally forgave me when I told her what my father said about music being a waste of time, and me having a one in a billion chance of making it anywhere in the business. Apparently, her father said the exact same thing, and we spent a whole night writing a song._

_The song was amazing, and helped save my butt on the Helen Show, where I admitted that Ally was the songwriter. But that isn't even the best part. I got to know Ally a bit that night, and found out that somewhere under her uptight, stressed personality, a fun spirit lays. I was determined to bring that side out of the girl, or die trying. She was hesitant about being my partner at first, but finally agreed, and we have been making music for almost an entire year now._

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I zoned back into reality, blinking. This is an often occurrence for me, falling into deep thought about Ally. I just can't ever get her off my mind. "Are you going to help me with the favor, or not?" I nodded my head, but quickly got lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

_I thought about how much Ally and I have grown in the past year, both as individuals, and together. I have become a little more serious, and a bit less of a player. I am a bit sensitive from watching so many chick flicks with Ally, and I can even write a little bit on my own now. But I will always need Ally. _

_She has grown quite a bit as well, loosening up and letting her fun side show, that I knew was hiding somewhere. She likes the beach, relaxes a lot of rules, and doesn't freak out as much any more. She doesn't chew her hair - no matter how adorable that was, it was also a bit weird. She even performs with me every once in a while. Her stage fright is basically gone, but she swears she can't perform without me being by her side. I know that she can, she just needs to try. But this is a huge step from where she used to be, as she once completely destroyed the Helen set while having a meltdown._

_And we have changed together. Ally and I started off as awkward acquaintances, but quickly grew into friends. From there, we turned into best friends, and now, we just don't even have a label. I guess you could say that we are special friends, as there is obviously something more going on - not that Ally or I would admit that. We flirt, we go on unofficial dates, and we always have some physical contact happening, whether it be hugging, a piggyback ride, or even just brushing arms on the piano bench._

_Trish claims that there is 'sexual tension' between us, but I just think that Ally and I do not require a label. We have something special, and we truly care for each other. I know that I like Ally a lot, and I have a good feeling that she likes me too - and that's not my cocky side speaking, that's my gut feeling. Trish and Dez have been trying to get us together for months now, by setting up dates, giving us alone time, or making us sit next to each other when we go places. But the truth is, Ally and I have something special, and whether we know what that is or not, we both feel it. And that's what matters._

_It wasn't always like this, though. Even though I had a crush on Ally immediately, it was clear that she didn't feel the same way. Like I said, she was down to Earth, and didn't fall for the Austin Moon charm. I thought she had a crush on me at one point, after reading her journal, but it turns out she liked a guy named Dallas. I played it off like I had no feelings for her, and I regret not telling her then how I feel._

_I still haven't told her how I feel, although I'm sure she knows. I want to tell her soon, I just don't know when, or how. It has to be something special, because Ally is a special girl. I remember when we wrote "Not a Love Song" together. It was not only to sway the growing popular belief that Ally and I were in a relationship, but in my opinion, also to convince ourselves. If you truly listen to the lyrics, you can see that there is love, but that we are trying to pass it off as purely platonic. It shows that I never should have fallen for Ally, but I did._

* * *

"Austin," Ally exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me a bit. I snapped to my senses again to see Ally standing in front of me, hands on her hips. "You're not even paying attention. Could you please help me with these boxes?" I nodded my head, but got sucked back into memory lane once again.

* * *

_Once, when Dez and I were trying to break a world record, Ally needed help carrying all the new inventory upstairs. I remember picking up three boxes at once, not only to be helpful, but because I was trying to show off in front of Ally. I have tried showing off in front of her many times, in attempts to impress her. _

_One time, I tried to write a song, in hopes of wooing her. It didn't work, but it did make her laugh, and she was excited that I was trying to write songs. Once, I bought her a pickle basket. She loved it, but she didn't understand the real reason I was trying to give it to her - to get my feelings across. I show off my best dancing in front of her sometimes, and sing my heart out, hoping that she will see me as something else. I tried beating her in a piano competition, but she keeps up well. I even got a guitar signed by Bruno Mars for her._

_The point is, I try to impress her a lot. Her opinion matters to me more than anyone else's in the world. If some random guy off the street didn't know who I was, or thought my music was terrible, I wouldn't care. If a group of fans suddenly started hating me, I wouldn't mind, no matter how much I love my fans. Even if my own father retreated back to his ways of not supporting my music, I would brush it off. But if Ally ever called me stupid, or said I was untalented, or even showed disappointment in me, I would be crushed._

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon," Ally said, stomping her feet in frustration. "You are not listening to a single word that I am saying, are you? We do each other favors all the time, but I just have a simple request, and you're not even giving me the time of day."

* * *

_It's true, Ally has done a lot for me over the past year. There's obviously the major points, such as writing all my songs. But there are other things that she has done, which just add to the fact that I will never ever be able to erase Ally Dawson from my memory. _

_She almost performed on stage to save my career, despite her stage fright. She forgave me after ditching her and the rest of Team Austin when a big music producer came looking for me. Ally helped Dez and I when we almost ruined our lifelong friendship over a stupid world record, that neither of us ended up getting. She helped clear my name when I was assumed to be the mall thief. She helped me get rid of my silly fear of umbrellas, thus helping Dez get into a huge film contest._

_When I tried to distract myself from Ally by going after a girl named Cassidy, Ally helped by writing a song. She acted as a shrink in a therapy session, listening to all my horribly expressed feelings. The reason I couldn't express them was because they weren't real - not as real as the feelings I have for Ally at least._

_But one of the biggest things she ever did for me was convince my parents to let me take a record deal. My parents thought that I was too young to go to LA for a summer and produce an album, but somehow, Ally convinced them. As a show of gratitude, and an excuse to release some 'sexual tension', I kissed Ally on the cheek. From that day on, I knew that Ally and I had just taken a step further in our special friendship. I knew that I love her, and that she felt at least something for me._

* * *

"Austin, I swear," Ally shouted, smacking my arm. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but it's getting really annoying." I glanced down to see Ally with her arms folded across her chest, a glare on her face.

"Sorry, Als," I offered, shooting her an apologetic smile. I took a step towards her for a hug, which I often felt sparks in, but she shook her head, taking a step back.

"I'm not hugging you until you take the box," she said, pointing at the cardboard cubes on the floor next to us. "It's not even that they're heavy, I was just hoping you could help me out. But obviously, you are too busy off in Austin Land. I thought we fixed that when we caught the mall thief. You can't just be on Austin time and expect other to fit your schedule all the time-"

I cut her off by pulling her close and pressing my lips against hers. I'm not sure what possessed me in that moment to kiss her, but I know it felt so right. After a few moments of shock, Ally kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, while I placed my hands at her waist. I felt every cliche described in the movies that Ally forces me to watch with her - the fireworks, the sparks, the weak knees, butterflies, and the roller-coaster stomach. It was perfect.

When we pulled away, Ally glanced up at me, a smile playing across her face as she bit her lip. "Um, I, uh-" she stammered, not sure what to say.

"So, what exactly was that favor again?" I teased, smirking.

Confusion crossed her face, and she looked around. "Huh? What favor?" she asked.

I grinned. "You asked me to do a favor for you," I said. "But I kept getting lost in my thoughts about you."

"Oh, you can't do that," Ally said, smacking my arm playfully. "You can't just ignore everything I say, and then be adorable by telling me you were thinking about me. I don't fall for the Austin Moon charm, remember?"

"I kind of think you just did," I chuckled, poking her in the ribs. We both grinned, no matter how hard Ally was trying to frown. "Don't worry, though, because I fell for the Ally Dawson charm a long time ago."

"Well played, Moon," Ally giggled, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss me once again.

**(A/N - what did you think? :D let me know in a review! and let me know what kind of one-shots you want to see!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N - this is a short one, but I heard this song the other day, and thought "man, if Ally ever gets her heart broken, this song is perfect for them!" Enjoy!)**

"Ally," I said firmly, making her look at me. The tears streaming down her face made my heart break right there. "I need you to tell me what happened, so I can help you."

"He dumped me, Austin," Ally said, shaking. "I gave him a year and a half of love, and I find out that he was cheating on me. So, when I go to ask him about it, he broke up with me, right there. He said the other girl gave him things I wouldn't, and that he never really liked me. I'm so stupid."

My jaw clenched as I curled my fists into balls, ready to go kick the ass of Jason Mahone, Ally's boyfriend. Well - _ex-boyfriend_, now. I never liked the guy, because I thought he was a terrible match for Ally. He was rude, mean, and went around breaking hearts.

But somehow, Ally fell for him, and they dated for almost a year and a half. The rage I am feeling towards the guy right now for hurting my best friend is so immense that I could probably punch through the wall. Ally is fragile, and deserves someone who will treat her right. Someone like me.

Yes, I'll admit that I am in love with my best friend and songwriter, Allyson Marie Dawson. We met when we were fifteen, and although we had a rocky start, we quickly became best friends. Our friendship is amazing, and something I wouldn't give up for the world. And somewhere down the line, I fell for the brunette beauty, crying in front of me right now.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled, standing up and stomping towards the door. I just got my hand on the knob, when I felt Ally put her own small hand on my arm.

"Austin, please," she whispered, looking up at me. "Even though he deserves it, I don't want you to hurt him. You could get in trouble. Please, just stay here with me."

"Okay, Als," I said, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. I placed my chin on top of her head, which was easy. At seventeen, I am now six-foot-three, while Ally is still five-foot-four. I think her height is adorable though, along with many of her quirks - such as chewing her hair, or rushing to her book the second she thinks of a song lyric. "You're going to be okay, Ally."

"How do you know, Austin?" she asked, shaking her head. "I loved him, and he pretty much ripped out my heart, stuck it in a paper shredder, then burned the leftover pieces." She started crying again, and I felt fire burning through me, unsure if I will be able to control myself the next time I see Jason. I'm not a violent guy, but nobody hurts Ally.

"Ally, I'm here," I whispered, as we sat on the couch. She leaned into my chest, and I stroked my fingers through her beautiful curls. "And do you remember what I said at the beginning of our friendship?"

"That you would always be here for me," Ally whispered, smiling up at me. "And that as long as you were around, I would never hurt. That, you would always do your best to make me smile."

"And I was right," I chuckled, pointing at her cheeks. "Because I see a smile right there." I poked her dimples and she giggled, shaking her head at my randomness.

"You're so weird, Austin," she said happily.

"Yeah, but it's one of the things you love about me," I laughed.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I also love your modesty," she said, ever the queen of sarcasm. "But yes, I do love you - I mean, I love that about you." My eyes practically popped out of their sockets when she said that.

"Ally, did you just say that you loved me?" I whispered, my voice full of hope. The thing is, despite the fact that Ally and I have been best friends, there has always been a little bit more there. Even while she was dating Jason, we flirted and pulled all-nighters, often ending up in each other's arms, a bit too intimately for just friends. Jason never minded though, and now we know why - he was cheating. Everyone sensed something between Ally and I, and Trish attempted to be a matchmaker on multiple occasions.

Ally bit her lip. "Well, I meant it platonically, but-"

"Please just tell me the truth," I said, shooting her a pleading look. I have wondered what she thought of me for far too long.

"Okay," Ally sighed. "The truth is, I have loved you for a long time, but I pushed it aside, knowing you would never feel the same way. When I started dating Jason, I really did love him - I'm not sure why, but I did. But my thoughts always traveled back to you. I loved both of you, but for different reasons."

I took in what she said. The girl I loved, my bestfriend, loved me back. And she thought I would never feel the same way? "So, you love me?" I asked, locking eyes to make sure that she meant it.

"Yes, but," she whispered, wiping at her eyes which were producing fresh tears. "Austin, I'm too afraid to love. I just got my heart ripped to shreds, and I don't want to go through that again."

"Ally, I would never, ever hurt you," I whispered, tilting her chin up. "Okay, actually, I wrote a song for you after your last 'break' with Jason." They have broken up a few times over the past year and a half, but always gotten back together. Ally always cries, and it breaks my heart. I grabbed my guitar and began playing a song that I wrote about Ally.

_Well let me tell you a story _  
_About a girl and a boy _  
_He fell in love with his best friend _  
_When she's around, he feels nothing but joy _  
_But she was already broken, and it made her blind _  
_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right _  
_But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?_  
_You're the smile on my face _  
_And I ain't going nowhere _  
_I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile _  
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

_What's gonna make you fall in love _  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart _  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do _  
_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose _  
_Well I don't wanna lose it either _  
_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe _  
_So take my hand Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly _  
_Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry _  
_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, _  
_I'm the shoulder you're crying on _  
_And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love _  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart _  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall _  
_I will catch you if you fall _  
_I will catch you if you fall _  
_But if you spread your wings _  
_You can fly away with me _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself,_

_What's gonna make you fall in love _  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart _  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let_

_Yourself fall in love _  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart _  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall _  
_I will catch you if you fall _  
_I will catch you if you fall_

_If you spread your wings _  
_You can fly away with me _  
_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_  
_Let yourself fall _**(1)**

Ally just gaped at me the entire time, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ally, I love you too," I said quietly. "I have for a long time, since before you and Jason dated. I wanted to tell you, but you were dating Jason, and seemed so in love. And even though you weren't always happy, you're my best friend, and I wanted to support whatever decisions you make.

"So, what you're saying is you love me?" Ally asked, obviously not believing me.

"Did that song not get the message across?" I asked light-heartedly. "I am completely in love with you. And if you let yourself fall back into love with me, I promise I'll be there to catch you. I'm not going to hurt you, but first, you have to fall."

Ally stood up, facing me. She studied my face carefully for a second, before locking eyes with me. We both grinned, as she whispered, "Then, catch me." I leaned down and connected our lips, something that I have wanted to do since we met two years ago.

It was magical, it was passionate, it was perfect. I felt electricity coursing through me, something I have never felt with past girlfriends. I knew at that moment, that Ally Dawson, my best friend, songwriter, and now, girlfriend, was also 'The One'.

**(A/N - well... that was short and cheesy. But yeah, I really think that is an amazing song for them... okay, bye...)**

**1) I don't own 'Fall'! Justin Bieber does!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N - I hadn't written a one-shot in a while, so here is one!)**

I was writing in my songbook one day, working on a new hit for Austin, when I heard a bell jingle, signaling that someone was walking into the music store that my father and I run, Sonic Boom. "Welcome to Sonic Boom," I said, glancing up. "I'll be right with you."

After writing a few more lines, I glanced up to see a girl walking around the shop, glancing at guitars. When I looked over, she smiled at me, and for some reason, she seemed extremely familiar. Her blonde hair was cut to just above her shoulders, and she had large hazel eyes that had a kindness to them - an openness.

Her smile was brilliant - but again, familiar. She was probably three or four inches taller than me, and about four years older. In all, I was extremely jealous of the girl in front of me - she is so pretty. But, I still can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere.

"How can I help you?" I asked, walking over towards her. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a person," she said, looking me up and down. "Are you Ally Dawson?" I nodded my head slowly, wondering where I could possibly know her from. "Good, just the person I was looking for."

"Um, why are you looking for me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Despite the familiar appearrance, I have absolutely no clue who this girl is. A huge grin came to her face.

"Because," she explained excitedly. "You're my baby brother's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Considering I'm not sure who you are," I said slowly, taking a few steps towards my phone in case she was a crazy murderer. "And that I'm not in a relationship, I would have to say, no, I'm not your brother's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"My name is Stellar," she said, extending her hand. "But, I go by Stella. And my brother is Austin. I'm Stella Moon, Austin's sister."

"Austin never mentioned a sister," I said, now picking up my phone, ready to dial 9-1-1. I'm not sure who this girl is, or what she wants from me, but Austin is my best friend in the world, and he has never said anything about having a sister.

"Probably because we aren't exactly on good terms," she said, sighing sadly. "Here, let me explain. I'm four years older than Austin - I'm twenty. Austin and I used to be really close, but I left for college two years ago, and after that, Austin kind of started hating me. He never speaks to me anymore when I come to visit, and he probably doesn't tell anyone about me."

"I need some proof," I said, crossing my arms. "That just doesn't sound believable to me. Austin would never hate anyone, especially not his own sister."

"Proof?" she asked, a small smile playing at her lips. "Okay. I can tell you that he is a musician - he can't write songs, which is why he has you, Ally, as his songwriter."

"A lot of people know that," I pointed out. "Austin is kind of internet-famous, and that's just general information. I'm going to need something deeper than that for me to believe you."

"Okay," she said, biting her lip. "His favorite color is yellow, he loves pancakes, and he is scared of umbrellas - even though he thinks nobody knows that. He has a chocolate sculpture of himself in his closet - which is probably disgusting by now. Oh, and he has a huge crush on you."

"No he doesn't," I said, as an automatic response. I have gotten used to it by now, because everyone assumes Austin and I as a couple. When we tell them that we are just friends, everyone that pushes that we would be 'so cute' together. It's kind of irritating, especially because I actually do like Austin - I just know he would never feel the same way. Stella - if that's her real name - sent me a knowing look, and I shook my head. "Look, that's all true. But, the only thing that you knew that his fans don't was his fear of umbrellas. How did you know that?"

"I told you, I'm his sister," she said, smiling. "I know a lot about him - I care way more than he thinks."

I was starting to lean towards believing her, when the bell above the door jingled again. "Ally," Austin shouted, running towards me and pulling me into our usual embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the tight squeeze, before he pulled back, grinning widely. "Is your shift almost over? I was thinking we could hang out tonight." He glanced around the shop, until his eyes settle on the blonde girl in front of us. "Stella?"

I looked up to see Austin's eyes wide, multiple emotions flying around in them - confusion, hurt, and rage. "Uh, hey baby bro," Stella said, laughing awkwardly. "How have you been?"

Austin glanced over at me, looking for an explanation, but I just put my hands up in the air. "I don't know," I said, answering his silent question. "But, what I _want_ to know, is why didn't you ever tell me that you have a sister?"

He glanced back and forth between Stella and I before gently grabbing my hand. "Als, I need to talk to you," he said, his voice sounding strained. He started pulling me towards the stairs, to go up to the practice room, and Stella shot me a confused look.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," I mouthed, and she nodded her head, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the entrance. Austin pulled me into the practice room, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat at the piano.

"So, Als," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "How has your day been?"

"Don't avoid the subject," I said, wanting to know what was going on. He glanced around the room, looking at everything except for me. "Stand up," I commanded, my voice coming out harsher than I intended. Austin got a worried look and quickly obeyed, since I rarely show this side of me. I walked towards him until I had him pinned against the door, and he was staring down at me with a concerned expression. "Now talk," I said, folding my arms.

"Okay, yeah," Austin sighed. "That's my sister. She's twenty years old and off studying at Yale. I never told you about her, because we don't have a very good relationship. We did, until she left for college - but, that was before I met you. I didn't want to bring it up again, after we became friends."

"Exactly, Austin," I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. "We're _friends_. _Best friends_. At least, I _thought_ we are - but, I guess not, considering you couldn't even tell me that you have a sister."

"Ally, we _are_ best friends," he said, running his hands through his hair and leaning forward to hug me. I quickly dodged out of his reach, though, shaking my head. "Look, I just didn't want to talk about it, okay? I don't like my sister, and I don't like talking about her."

He knocked his head backwards against the door, obviously frustrated with himself. "Austin," I said, feeling all of myself soften a bit as I saw how truly angry he was about this. I put my hands on his arms, in hopes of calming him down. He stared down at me sadly. "I'm not mad, okay? I kind of wish I knew you have a sister, but, if you're not on good terms with her, then I understand why you didn't tell me." He smiled a bit, and I finally let him pull me into the hug. We stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's embrace, before I pulled back to look up at him. "But, now that I know this, I need to know why you don't like her."

"It's not important," he protested, shaking his head. "We have been arguing for two years, and it's not a relationship worth mending." I shot him a look, and he sighed. "Okay, I'm just mad, alright? My parents have never supported my dreams of being a musician - only Stella did. And then, she just suddenly gets up and leaves one day? I had nobody left to support my ideas, or my thoughts. I got mad, and we started arguing, and before I knew it, it got out of hand. It's beyong repair now."

"Austin," I said, shaking my head. "She has dreams too, you know. She cares for you more than you think-"

"And how do you know that, Als?" he asked, whirling around to face me. "How can you _possibly_ know that when you just met her a few minutes ago?" I took a few steps back, scared. Austin rarely ever loses his cool, and he _never_ yells at me. When he saw my fear, his body visibly relaxed, and his face softened. "I'm so sorry, Als," he whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled. I need to go."

With that, he dashed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the shop, without even looking towards Stella. "I'm so sorry, Ally," she said, standing up. "I just came here to talk to you about Austin. I didn't mean for you guys to fight about it."

"It's fine," I assured her. "He just needs some time to cool down. In the meantime, I need to talk to you. Do you know why Austin is upset with you?"

"Truly, I don't," she said, shaking her head. "I know that it started when I headed off to Yale, but I don't know why."

"I know that your parents have never supported Austin in his musical aspirations," I explained. "But, he said you always did. He said that when you left for college, he didn't have anyone left to support him. I think he was just upset, and that slowly built up into what you guys have now."

She gave me a sad smile. "I have always believed he can make it in music," she said. "And look how far he has come already - how far _both_ of you have come. But, I have dreams too - dreams that needed to be carried out by going to Yale. I never expected him to hate me for that."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he's just mad," I said, giving her arm a squeeze. "I want to help you guys out - siblings shouldn't act like this. Let's go to your house, and I'm going to talk to him."

"Thanks, Ally," she said as I closed up the shop, and she led me out to where her car was parked. "Austin is really lucky to have someone like you in his life." I blushed, waving it off. "No, I'm serious." She gave me a huge smile. "Every time I have visited home in the past year since you two became friends, you're all I hear him talking about. He tells our parents about you, he talks about you when Dez is over, and sometimes, I hear him singing about you in his room."

"Austin doesn't write songs, though," I said, as we started the drive towards the Moon's house.

"Well, he sure writes a lot about you," she said, giggling. "I have heard a ton, and that's only in the few weeks I have been home for holidays and stuff. He really likes you, Ally, and I can tell that you like him too."

"Yeah, I do," I said, quietly, smiling at the thought of Austin writing songs about me. I'll have to ask him about that after we fix this mess. Soon enough, we were at Austin's house. I said a quick hello to his parents, before darting up the stairs to Austin's room. "Hey," I said quietly, shutting the door behind me.

Austin was sprawled out across his bed, a pair of headphones in - I could hear the music from here. He was tossing a small basketball up in the air, catching it, then repeating it. He turned his head a bit, and saw me. "Ally," he said, smiling and standing up, dropping the headphones and ball. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said, trying to sound stern, but kind. I know that this isn't something he wants to talk about, but he has to.

"Okay, before you lecture me," Austin cringed. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I was just frustrated, and I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have. I never want to be the one to make you sad, Ally."

"I understand," I said, giving him a quick hug. "I probably deserved it anyway, after all the times I have shouted at you." He rolled his eyes, as I have lectured him many times - and another one was about to come. "Now, I came to say that you need to talk this out with Stella."

"Ally, it really isn't important," Austin said, flopping backwards onto his bed. "We haven't been talking much for two years, so why start now? It's not going to change anything-"

"No, Austin," I said firmly, feeling tears spring to my eyes. He heard my voice crack, and stood up again, worried. "It _will_ change things. You know how I told you about my mother - about how she died in that car accident when I was fourteen?" Austin nodded his head. "Do you know what the last thing I said to her was? I told her that I hated her for cheating on my dad, and that I never wanted to see her again." I took a deep, shaky breath. "And I never did see her again, Austin."

"Ally," he said, quietly, wrapping his arms around me in a protective manner. I let only a few tears slip, before pushing him away.

"Austin, someone that you love can be taken away from you before you know it," I said, shaking my head. "And if that happens, and you and that person are on bad terms, you can't fix it later. I don't want you and your sister to be fighting, if you ever suddenly lose each other. Don't you understand that? I can't go back and fix things with my mom. You need to fix this now, while you can."

Austin watched me carefully for a few minutes, before nodding his head. "You're right," he said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to go talk to her." As he was walking out of the room, he turned back to me. "Oh, and Als? Your mom loved you, even if you did tell her you hated her. She knew you didn't mean it." I gave him a small smile, before motioning for him to go talk to Stella.

I flopped onto Austin's bed, and ended up falling asleep. It seemed like at least an hour, before I woke up with my head in Austin's lap, as he was running his fingers through my hair. "How did it go?" I asked him, sitting up to look at him.

"Great," he said, smiling. "I guess I kind of forgot that she has dreams for her own future. I thought that when she left me, she wasn't supporting me anymore, and she didn't care. But, we talked about it, and we're all good now. Better than good, actually. We're practically best friends again, just like when we were kids. Oh, and we talked about-" he trailed off, blushing. "Nevermind."

"What else did you talk about?" I asked, confused.

"Ally, thank you," he said, avoiding the question. "If it weren't for you, my sister and I would still be arguing." I nodded, glad that they made up, and glad that Austin was happy. "Als."

I looked up to see him watching me carefully, studying my face. "Yeah, Austin?" I asked, not breaking his gaze.

"I don't plan on losing you anytime soon," he said, taking one of my hands in his. "Hopefully, we will never lose each other. But, in case we ever do, I want you to know something really important - because if I lose you without saying this, then I have failed." I motioned for him to continue, as my heart started beating faster, wondering what he could possibly be saying. He sat there for a few minutes, obviously having a mental battle. "I'm in love with you, Ally."

I felt my mouth drop open, as a huge smile grew onto my face. "In love with me?" I asked, making sure he meant it. He nodded his head, as a smile started to creep onto his own face. "Good, because I'm kind of in love with you, too."

We both sat like that, grinning stupidly for a few more minutes, before we heard another voice. "Oh, just kiss her, already," Stella said from the doorway.

Austin rolled his eyes, but glanced at me for confirmation. I barely had the time to nod my head before Austin leaned forward, gently closing the gap between our lips. I have been wanting to do that for the longest time, but it felt even more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Eventually, Austin pulled away, wrapping one of his arms around me, while using the other to shoo Stella out of the room.

I just laughed and grabbed the hand that he was waving, intertwining our fingers and kissing him once again. "Thanks for everything, Als," Austin whispered against my lips.

"No problem," I whispered back. "Oh, and I heard that you write songs about me. Care to share?" Austin just chuckled, as he once again closed the space between our lips.

**(A/N - well, what did you thiiiiiiink? :D do you guys have any requests for future one-shots? Leave me a request in a review!)**


End file.
